


Plums

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, plums, reader - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky walks in to see a surprise and a very nervous girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever. And the first one I'm posting, so I hope you enjoy. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

“Doll I’m back!” I drop my gym bag by the door. I was training with Steve all morning, trying to get my strength back. The last couple missions were long and rough. Of course it didn’t help to have my arm not work half the time. But we pulled through it fine I guess. I walk into our living room to be met with our german shepard. She ran up to me as I knelt down in front of her, “Hey Roxy. How’s my girl?” I scratched her ears watching as she rolled over. I laughed at her actions, she was always the kind of dog who loved to get attention, but I didn’t mind it. “Not now girl, now where’s momma? Huh, where is she?” Roxy stood up and ran towards the kitchen. 

 

“(Y/N)? Are you ho-uh…..” I stop in the doorway of the kitchen, not expecting to see the view in front of me. There stood my girlfriend of three years, standing in front of a huge crate of fruit it looks like. “What is that?” I pointed towards the box. (Y/N)’s eyes grew wide when she saw me, before looking back to the box. 

 

“Um....uh I can explain?” I look at the label closely, I looked at her once again before I released the laugh I was holding. “Are these plums?” Her face fell, her gaze focusing on the toes of her shoes. “Maybe?” She shrugged slightly. “Maybe? (Y/N), we have a huge crate of plums,” I take time to glance around the whole kitchen, taking everything in. “and a bag of dried plums, not to mention several….jars of plum jam?” I picked up a jar and read the label, sure enough it was homemade plum jam from the farmers market downtown. I turn back to where my girlfriend was playing with her fingers, her back still towards me. I wrap my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. 

 

“Doll? What’s all this for? Is everything okay?” Her chest rises, then falls as she releases the breath she was holding. 

 

“Well, I went to the farmers market today.” I kiss her temple, “Obviously.” She just turned to glare at me, before a small frown filled her face. 

 

“And well,” she lets out another huge sigh, “you’ve been having trouble remembering things lately. Getting headaches, migraines basically left and right and you said that plums help. So...so I wanted to help.” I felt as if my heart was going to burst. She wasn’t wrong saying that the past few weeks have been tough, because they were. Doctors told me that plums do help, so I’ve been eating them everyday. But the thought of (Y/N) going out and doing this for me, I was not expecting this. Not that I hated it or anything, in fact it meant a lot to me. I placed kisses along her jaw before I turned her to face me. Her eyes were still downcast, she looked so embarrassed, which just made her look even more beautiful. I grab her chin gently and lift her face to me. “(Y/N), you are just something else.” I leant down to kiss her soft plump lips. I wrap her in my arms once more, pulling her closer to me. I felt her arms wrap around to my back as she leaned up to kiss me back. I pull back smiling, “I hope you’re willing to help me eat all these. Because there’s no way I can eat all of it by myself.” She leaned back and laughed with me, before looking back at the big crate of plums. 

 

“Good thing I have a few recipes up my sleeve then.” 

 

“Great! When do we start then?” I was slightly confused when she started to push me out of the kitchen. “We’ll start as soon as you shower. You stink.” 

 

“It never stopped you before doll.” I winked at her as a blush made its way up her neck. She shooed me out of the kitchen. “Just go get cleaned up Bucky, geez.” I walk back in and quickly kiss her again before leaving. 

 

“Thanks again (Y/N).” 

  
As I start the shower, I could hear (Y/N) talk to Roxy, before a crash came from the kitchen, followed by (Y/N) scolding Roxy. “Roxy, bad girl! Seriously, what’s up with you and Bucky when it comes to plums?” I knew in time, my memories would all come back, but either way, I didn’t care. I’d be just as happy to continue making new ones. 


End file.
